Weirdmaggedon III Dipper's Journal
by Magicwolf360
Summary: This is what I think is going to happen. Alex Hirshe says character won't survive? Well, jokes on him, because I think I have his end game figured out.


**Another prediction fiction! R &R please! Okay, enjoy :).**

Dipper began writing furiously, everything he had ever seen or encountered. He had to get it all down before... he shivered, not wanting to think about that. Mabel was next to him, squeezing his hand as he flipped the page, mind getting slower and slower with every word. Soon, he found himself fumbling over what had happened.

"Dipper, it's okay. Just remember."

He shook his head furiously, pounding his pen against his forehead.

"I can't."

"Then I'll tell you. Just write what I say."

He nodded again and poised the pen over the page.

"Good. When we reached Grunkle Stan and the Mystery Shack, everyone was there. The first we did was run into our uncle's hug. Looking at us, he laughed and held us tightly."

"No, Mabel, I need important stuff."

"This is important."

His eyes widened a little as he sighed and listened.

* * *

"When we hugged back, Stan asked about Ford. When you told him how he had been turned into a statue, Stan vowed revenge against Bill. He hated the little demon with every fiber in his being, but he tried to hide it... for us. Pacifica was next in giving us a warm welcome. The apocalypse had changed her, making her seem almost... nice. More familiar faces appeared, the multi-bear, a manitour, some gnomes, even McGucket was in a small corner. They were grateful to see more survivors and quickly let us in on the plans. Going to the unicorns, they had taken some hair and devised a bubble around Gravity Falls, one that Bill couldn't penetrate. No matter how many times he would interrogate or threaten Ford, the guy wouldn't know anything. With Bill and his monsters contained, they began working on the portal. I guess they figured, why couldn't Bill just be sent back into the portal?

'Fiddleford, this isn't going to work,' Stan grumbled.

'I made it work before with that brother of yours. I can make it again without him'

Of course, I was useless in building stuff, but you were able to help. In fact, without you, I don't think the portal would've been operational. After about a week, I began to get worried. Did time work outside of the bubble? Were our parents missing us? You had the same worries, you just didn't show your emotions. One day, you got curious and entered one of Ford's secret rooms. I tried to follow you, but by the time I got there, you were already coming out. At first, I didn't know why you were so scared. Before I had the chance to ask, you gripped my wrist and pulled me back up the stairs. And that was that.

When the week was over, it was decided that the food supply was running low. It was now or never, so we went after Bill. The creatures of the forest were the first wave. The people trampled the monsters, biting and scratching them to the point where it was easy to get past them. Us humans were next, each of us equipped with a memory gun. Anything that moved was shot in sight and dazed. Bill must've been getting worried, because hordes of eyeball bats swooped down from the air, attacking us. One was about to take me, its claws digging into my sweater, until you shot it.

'Thanks bro-bro, but it was all under control.'

'Yeah, right.'

We ran, hopping over fallen trees and rocks. The pyramid loomed over us, stretching as far as the eye could see. Just the massiveness alone was enough to make any person shrink. But we held our ground. Pointing our memory guns to the fortress, we called out.

'Bill! Come and face us!'

For a few seconds, nothing happened. And then the ground started to shake, trembling and ripping apart as Bill rose up through the cracks. Everyone gasped and began firing madly, trying not to hit each other. Bill dodged easily, rising higher than any of us could shoot.

'Well, well, well. Come to kneel before your supreme overlord?'

'We'll never bow to you!" You said through gritted teeth.

At hearing this, the demon threw back his head and laughed. Pointing a finger at the boy, he snickered.

'And you think you can stop me? You're nothing, Pine tree!'

Your gaze turned down, cheeks turning red. Putting a hand on your shoulder, you looked up at me and smiled. Going back to Bill, a smug expression crossed your face, even if it was fake.

'Oh yeah? I bet I could take you down with my eyes closed!"

Another chuckle from Bill, and he snapped his fingers. You rose up from the ground, trying to swim through the air. Shooting me a panicked glance, I reached out for your hand, but missed.

'Dipper!'

'Mabel!'

Bill twirled his fingers, sending you swirling around him. You struggled to turn around so you were facing me, on the verge of crying.

'Mabel, I have to do something that you won't understand. Go to that secret room... then you'll know.'

Fear pulsed through me wildly. Racing up, my eyes widened as you erased your own memory."

* * *

Dipper sat up in surprise, mouth gaping.

"What was in the room?"

"A bunch of old papers. On one was an article written by Ford. Bill could disappear from existence if the last person he made a deal with somehow lost his or her memory. Ford always thought he'd have to do that to himself... but you made the last deal with Bill. We don't even know where Blendin went."

Dipper nodded thoughtfully as rubbed a hand against his throbbing temple. The effects of the memory gun had been slow, so he was losing things in fragments. Leaving him alone to rest, Mabel went in search of Stan and Ford. Dipper blinked and stared at his journal, a weak smile covering his face. His body felt heavy, making his eyes close.

When he opened them again, he looked around. A girl was sleeping in the bed across from him. He stared at her face for a while, trying to put it with a name. In front of him was a small, tattered book with scribbles covering the first half. Flipping to the cover, he leaned against a wall and started reading the most interesting story ever.


End file.
